A household organic waste biological disposer (publication No. CN2652926Y) comprises an outer barrel and an inner liner. A drive device is mounted in the gap between the inner liner and the outer barrel. The drive device is mounted in a drive box and is driven in the drive box. An agitation structure conducts positive and negative tuning periodically. In addition, a deodorization device and a ventilation channel are still mounted in the gap between the inner liner and the outer barrel and a cavity of the inner liner is correspondingly communicated with the ventilation channel and the deodorization device through a ventilation outlet and a deodorant export mouth. The deodorization device comprises two blowers, wherein the inlet of one blower is directly communicated with the deodorant export mouth on the inner liner, the outlet of the blower is connected with a deodorization pipe and then intersects with the outlet of the other blower communicated with outside, the intersection is provided with a gas mixing cavity, and an exhaust pipe is led out from the gas mixing cavity.
Because the above waste disposer is used in home environment, the blowers must be mounted in the waste disposer reliably, otherwise the blowers will generate greater vibration and noise causing disturbance to application environment.